Bone Sacrifice
Summary Bone Sacrifice is the third cultivation realm for Berserkers. It is about transforming one's bones in their spine into Berserker Bones. "The Ancients of the Berserker Tribe believed that the most important part of a person’s body was the spine. As if connecting the sky and the earth, it allowed a person to stand and allowed people to be known as humans!"''Ch. 357 A normal Berserker breaking through from the Awakening Realm to the Bone Sacrifice Realm doesn’t summon the deity statue of Bone Sacrifice. The deity statue of Bone Sacrifice appears partially only when a Divine General in the Bone Sacrifice Realm is born. The deity statue of Bone Sacrifice reveals its complete form only when someone becomes a True Divinity. Before Su Ming there was only one Berserker who managed to summon the deity statue of Bone Sacrifice in its complete form in the past one thousand years.Ch. 355 After finger of deity statue tapped the center of one’s brows, their spinal cord formed from 26 vertebrae was absorbing power sent by deity statue. Transformed Berserker Bone shines with blue light. Most Berserkers were able to form transform only one Berserker Bone. Some were able to transform 2 bones. Besides the few who could initially borrow the power of the deity statue to condense their aura of Awakening to turn their bones, all the others in the Bone Sacrifice Realm would need to use the power of the world to increase their Berserker Bones during the rest of their cultivation. The power of the world is usually invisible. Those in the Bone Sacrifice Realm could not utilize it directly, just absorb it when they exercised their breathing. Once they fuse the power of the world into their blood vessels, it would turn into a power that circulated through the entire body. That was the power of Berserker Bones. Once a certain amount of that power was accumulated, it would gain physical mass and change one of the vertebrae in the spine, gradually transforming it into a Berserker Bone.Ch. 374 ''"The spine could also let people summon an explosive amount of strength, and at the same time, it was also the pillar of the mind. It supported a person’s will and his body. It was the source of everything in a body." It is divided into 4 stages: * initial stage is 1 Berserker Bone * middle stage is 2-13 Berserker Bones * late stage is 14-25 Berserker Bones * great comletion is 26 Berserker Bones Once Berserkers transformed all 26 Berserker Bones, they were forced to immediately attempt reaching the Berserker Soul Realm. Failure in breakthrough meant the entire spine would be crushed into dust and disappear into nothing, and they would instantly die.Ch. 477 Abilities A Void Space is a power belonging to those in the Bone Sacrifice Realm. Once most of the bones in a Berserker’s body have turned into Berserker Bones, they can communicate with heaven and earth, and from there create their own world. In Void Space everything around is still and there are only people, who caster chooses.Ch. 214 Trivia *It has been stated that this stage is equivalent to an immortal's Nascent Soul Stage Reference List Category:Cultivation